Electrical controls used on vehicle dashboards historically have included an assortment of discrete control elements such as switches, knobs, dials, slide levers etc. The control elements often are assembled into large integrated assemblies that are in turn installed into the dashboard of the vehicle. More recently, control panels have been designed in which multiple control functions are implemented with a single, pressure sensitive contact panel.
Tactonic Technologies (www.tactonic.com) has developed a multi-contact, pressure sensitive touch panel that may be used with passive overlays to provide the function of an array of discrete control elements from only a single touch panel. The touch panels and passive overlays are flexible and may be applied to curved surfaces as well as flat surfaces. As presented on their website, Tactonic contemplates that their touch panels may be used in various industries including the automotive industry. The touch panels are also described in patent applications US 2012/0086659 A1, US 2012/0087545 A1, US 2012/0089348 A1, and US 2013/0275057 A1.